Mission to Rodia
During the Mission to Rodia, Padmé Amidala, accompanied by Jar Jar Binks and C-3PO, go to Rodia to assure the planet's senator, Onaconda Farr, that he and his people would be helped. Unknown to them, he had already asked Nute Gunray and his droid forces for assistance. The droids then took Padme prisoner and hunted down Jar Jar and C-3P0. C-3P0 called for help from the Republic and The droids mistook Jar Jar as a Jedi. Jar Jar allied himself with a sea creature and it destoryed all the droids and Padme caught Gunray and the Republic came to apperhend Gunray. Participants Betrayal When arriving on Rodia, Senator Amidala left Jar Jar and C-3PO to watch the ship while she talked to Senator Farr, her longtime friend. He told her that his people had been starving and that the Republic wasn't helping them, resorting to him deciding to switch loyalties over to the Separatists. Nute Gunray and his droid forces come out and take Amidala prisoner. With Amidala captured, Gunray sent forces to arrest C-3PO and Jar Jar who had stayed with the ship. The droids came into the hangar, and during the chaos, Jar Jar locked the two out of the ship and got C-3PO stuck to a magnet which he used to destroy the battle droids when a crab droid came in. Jar Jar was able to get the crab droid to fall into the swamp bellow and free C-3PO, only to accidentally destroy the ship, their only means of escape, not so much as surprising C-3PO. Amidala is locked in the detention tower, leaving Jar Jar to decide that they have to rescue her. He finds a Jedi cloak in the ship and puts it on. The two sneak into the city where Jar Jar is able to escape while C-3PO is captured.With Jar Jar mistaken as a Jedi, Amidala escapes by using a file she had in her boot and cutting her locks and getting the battle droids guarding her to come in, which she destroys to take their weapons so she can escape with her allies. She rescues C-3PO and goes to find Jar Jar while C-3PO goes to find a communications room to contact a clone ship. Senator Farr asked when the food shipments will arrive, only for Gunray to tell him that they will get them after Senator Amidala's execution, despite her being a prisoner of war. He begins to realize that he had made a mistake joining with the Separatists and that the Jedi (jar Jar) is their only hope if they wish to save Amidala from certain death. C-3PO is able to make contact with a Republic ship before he is found by battle droids and arrested.Amidala gets into a firefight with the droids while Jar Jar falls into the water once again and is saved from a missile by a Kwazel Maw which he names Boogie. Boogie and Jar Jar succeed in rescuing Amidala and C-3PO. Gunray attempts to flee but Boogie knocks his ship into the swamp and Amidala has him at gunpoint. Onaconda Farr, who nows has a weapon, comes up behind Amidala. Gunray tries to get the Rodian Senator to shoot Amidala but Amidala makes a plan and tells Gunray that it was Farr's plan all along to get Gunray to come to Rodia so they could capture him. Farr agrees with this and says he's with the Republic. Republic forces arrive under Commander Gree and Gunray is arrested. Farr thanks Jar Jar for all his help, only to learn then that Jar Jar was an ordinary Gungan, not a Jedi. Episodes *Bombad Jedi *Cloak of Darkness Category:Events Category:Missions Category:Republic